1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for automatically disarming self defense spray devices and other devices which have been taken from their owners or their normally stored position or location which renders such devices ineffective or inoperative until the devices are returned to their proper association with the disarming device. More specifically, the disarming device is adapted to but not limited to use with self defense spray devices as well as other useful or noxious spray devices when such devices are taken from their owners or from their proper places of storage thereby preventing such spray devices from being used against an owner or when such devices have been removed from a stored position by an unauthorized person or a person not familiar with appropriate procedures or precautions when actuating a spray device or other device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many devices have been developed for use by law enforcement personnel or potential victims of violent crime. One of the more successful devices is the use of a pressurized container of noxious sprays or other spray dispensing devices which provides such persons with an effective means of nonlethal self defense when confronted by an assailant. Devices of this nature have been developed to discharge oleoresin capsicum, teargas, marking dyes, and a product available under the trademark "Mace", extract of the shell of the nutmeg nut or other disabling material with the spray material normally being available in a pressurized or aerosol type container or cartridge and usually released by actuating a nozzle and valve located at the top of the container. Containers with such spray material incorporated therein are frequently positioned within a shell or housing, sometimes in the form of a pistol grip type of shell, with a protective guard over the trigger to prevent accidental discharge of the material.
A well recognized problem associated with such devices is the possibility of an assailant gaining possession of the spray device by physical force with the spray device then being turned against the victim of the assault thereby incapacitating the rightful owner of the spray device. This problem has resulted in law enforcement officials and self defense experts not fully endorsing the use of such devices which has resulted in potential owners and users of such device being somewhat reticent to purchase and use self defense sprays.
The following U.S. Patents disclose devices which are somewhat relevant to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,914,222 PA1 3,729,119 PA1 4,044,922 PA1 4,434,914 PA1 4,776,491 PA1 4,982,522
The above listed patents do not disclose an automatic disarming device of this invention in which the spray device or similar device is rendered ineffective and/or inoperative when such device is taken away from a rightful owner or removed from a stored position by an unauthorized person to prevent such a device being used.